


Final Fantasy XV Drabbles: Small Dick Noctis

by BARALAIKA



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Foreskin Play, Long Foreskin, Other, Scents & Smells, Small Penis, Smegma, Watersports, grotesque
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9185167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARALAIKA/pseuds/BARALAIKA
Summary: Nasty drabbles about Noctis' tiny dick. Read the tags, it's pretty gross.





	

Noctis has a tiny dick, barely even three inches.  
  
His wrinkly foreskin is so long that even when he’s hard, it doesn’t retract all the way and he has to pull it all back himself and make sure he doesn’t let go. It’s always thick with smegma and reeks to high heaven– he’s so embarrassed by it that he’s terrified of intimacy. It’s made all the more ridiculous by his big, heavy balls, which make up the big bulge in his pants.  
  
When he found out that he likes to play with his asshole, he was eager to cram as much as he could into it and now, his favourite way to masturbate is to bounce on a fat plastic dildo and watch his little prick swing around uselessly, precum dripping out of his smelly foreskin.

* * *

When Noctis’ cock is soft, it’s lost completely in his voluminous foreskin.  
  
Sometimes he likes to sit and finger it, teasing it wider and looser, until it looks like wrinkly pussy lips and his little clit is poking out of them. He thinks about what it’d feel like with a _real_ man’s cock buried in it.

* * *

Noctis is shy about pissing in front of his party. They tease him about it when he slips away from them to have a bit of peace, but he doesn’t want them to see his tiny, wilted prick; he can barely get a hold of it when it’s soft and it takes a while for him to gather his foreskin up to expose his cockhead and by then, his fingers are covered in dick-filth.  
  
It’s so embarrassing and so unbefitting of a prince, but what can he do? He’d rather weather his friends’ taunts than show them what he looks like down there, even though he guiltily wonders what they’d look like hard and how they’d feel in his ass.  
  
The thought distracts him so easily that it’s hard to piss and it splatters over himself when his foreskin slips over his slit. He thinks about Ignis smirking at him in such a state, Prompto’s nose wrinkling in disgust and Gladiolus chuckling gently to himself and blood rushes downwards, swelling his cock until it almost looks like a normal man’s… and stops.  
  
He has to jack off, it’s no use ignoring it.  
  
When Noctis returns to the others, he quietly hopes they’ll notice the faint smell of piss and cock on him and say something about it. They’re too polite, though. Next time, he’ll make it more obvious.

 


End file.
